


Foretelling

by MrProphet



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Foretelling

It comes to us as a question, marked by the Earthmen's sickle-sign.

We revel in our freedom, but the elders show us that it can not last. Gazing into the future, the elders speak to us and share their wisdom through the All-in-One. What we see cripples our souls, already weighted like stone after generations of servitude.

We see a future of unending misery, in which no creature is free. We see our kind and theirs living a half-life; a grey, bleak struggle towards the false peace of an unhallowed grave. We see this and we know that it can not be changed. 

This is the future.

It is certain.

And then it comes to us, the sickle-sign. We know that it means a question. The elders say that it means uncertainty. It is the youngest of us who sees first that if doom is certain, perhaps uncertainty is our hope.

We ask ourselves what hope there is in the sickle-sign, for we know its shape and it haunts us. We draw back in fear, dread pervading our minds at the memory of a hard, righteous rage and the sudden bite of cold, sharp steel.

And then we see.

It is the sign of one who is not bound to the future; one who is not doomed to the half-life; one who can break the pattern.

It is the sign of the Free Man.


End file.
